Why Clones Don't Work Anymore
by Among Smoke
Summary: When the Titans meet Phantom, they find out about government cloning projects, and they aren't happy. #OOC INSANITY!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! Danny here! This is my first fanfiction on this site so please feel free to do CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM! Anyway I don't own Teen Titans, Danny Phantom, Justice League or any other movie, book, comic book, or music references. The only pairings are gonna be Robin x Raven, Raven X BB, RobStar, and Cyborg x Raven. Not much pairing though. Sorry if characters aren't like there actually characters. This is un beta'd. No one but me has read it.**

"OH COME ON! WHERE IS THE LITTLE BRAT?! He said he'd be here an hour ago!" Robin yelled as he paced the Titans Tower.

"Yo Rob,maybe he got lost," Cyborg suggested as he walked into the room. Robin glared at him.

"So who are we talking about?" Beast Boy asked as he tried to break his video game record.

"His b-" Raven stared.

"ME!" a loud voice rang out from the elevator entrance as a teen zoomed into the room and tackled Robin.

Cyborg, Raven, and Beast Boy suddenly noticed Starfire's flare of jealousy.

"Who ar-"

"Dude! That was awesome! No one can do that!" Beastboy yelled, effectively cutting Raven off.

The Teen stood up and helped up Robin.

"Phantom- well just Phantom now...you can call me Danny! Anyway, I came to come say hi to Robby Kins!" the teen explained and smirked when Robin flinched. Then Danny jumped up into the air and kissed Robin's forehead, "ain't that right?"

Starfire shock with jealousy.

"Robin has a boyfriend!?" Beast Boy shouted. Both teens froze. Robin then looked sick while Danny burst out laughing.

"Oh that will be the day Beast Boy proposes to Raven! No, that would be good blackmail though... I'm his younger brother," Danny cheered while looking extremely amused.

"Dude I didn't know you had an older brother!" Beastboy yelled.

"I don't. Titans, meet Danny, my _YOUNGER_ brother," Robin explained.

"Aww! Thanks for the introduction _Short Stack!_ " Danny cheered.

"YOU'RE DEAD!" Robin screamed and started chasing a laughing Danny. "DANNY WHEN I CATCH YOU-"

The remaining titans looked at each other, "Popcorn?"

"I got sodas!" BB yelled and seconds later came back with a cooler.

Seconds later Danny tore around the corner trying to dodge Robin's attacks. Robin jumped and tackled Danny t the ground.

"OW!" Danny shrieked as Robin noogied his head for a good 10 seconds. Then helped him up.

"So Danny, what are you doing in Jump?" Cyborg asked.

Danny snapped and pulled something out of his pocket, "I knew I forgot something!" He then set it down on the table.

"This and something else. Hey Di-Robin, watch this later...alone. I found it when I went to where Haly's shut down. You're gonna want to schedule a dentist appointment. Anyway, I need a shower. Where's one?" Dany said and handed Robin a small black box.

"Use the one in my room. There's an extra bed in there for you," Robin said as he pocketed the box.

Danny smirked and zoomed off.

"So what do we have here?" Cyborg asked and put the flash drive in the computer.

 _ **Cloning Experiments:**_

 _ **Robin (Real name unknown)**_

 _ **Starfire**_

 _ **Garfield Logan (Beast Boy)**_

 _ **Victor Stone (Cyborg)**_

 _ **Raven**_

 _ **Phantom**_

 _ **Successes:**_

 _ **Starfire Clone Alpha 7B6**_

 _ **Fails:**_

 _ **Cyborg Clone Omega 4H5**_

 _ **Raven Clone Beta 6Z9**_

 _ **Beast Boy Clone Prime 98X**_

 _ **UNABLE TO CLONE:**_

 _ **Robin**_

 _ **Phantom**_

 _ **Notes:**_

 _ **Robin missing DNA**_

 _ **Phantom Mid Morph DNA**_

 _ **Robin and Phantom siblings**_

Everyone started at the screen in horror.

"Someones trying to CLONE US!" BB screamed.

"No," Raven said pointing at the screen, "they're trying to make armies of us."

"Who thought that was a good idea?!" Cyborg yelled.

"Cy there's a video," BB said and pointed to a link. Cyborg clicked it and started the 10 minute video.

"Why would they do something like that!" BB screamed as he paced where he was standing.

"Who would do that is the question," Raven muttered from her seat.

"The government," Danny said walking into the room and shook the water out of his hair. "Anyway, they've been at it for a while now. This first started in 05, its 2016 now."

"Robin's completely normal, how come he's not cloned?" Raven asked.

"It helps to know Ghost Magic. Especially protection spells." Danny replied. "Plus they can't clone me cause they need a piece of my normal DNA...which is technically impossible because my DNA, even RNA is infused with Ectoplasm. If you try to take away the Ectoplasm, you destroy the DNA completely."

Everyone stared at him in shock.

"HOW DO YOU KNOW ALL THIS?!" Cyborg demanded.

"I grew up with scientists and..I might have been the reason the Stock Market and half of the USA was shut down two months ago…."

"YOU DID THAT?!" Beast Boy demanded shocked.

"So Little D, how come B hasn't ratted you out yet?"

"I also might have hacked him and got some very convincing Blackmail…"

"Selena, Wedding, and-ninjas?" Robin asked amused.

"In order..TOTALLY! I was going to do Pirates but Barry said Ninja's would be way better. I also hacked about $2,000 from Lex Luthor...in front of the League, just to do it. Apparently now i'm going to be monitored cause I'm a 'possible threat'." Danny bragged.

"Wow… I was right. Bats is going to kill us before we're 20," Robin stated.

"Hey I resent that! I'm already dead!" Phantom yelped. Robin visibly rolled his eyes.

"So you ever going to tell them?" Danny asked.

Robin raised any eyebrow but then nodded, "Now actually D."

"What are you going to tell us friend Robin?" Starfire asked looking curious.

 **Hi guys! I think that was a good place to stop! Anyway I don't know how this is going to work...depends on how many people read it. Please tell me if I'm going to fast! I don't own anything other than the plot. Please give me ideas! Danny out! Oh yeah! This is somewhere after Season 5 of TT and Phantom Planet NEVER HAPPENED.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys! I'm back! So- I might've lied when I said Robin X Raven and this does not take place after season 5! This happens after Slade though...he was a fruitloop, and annoying. ANYWAY I'M sorry! This is more of a filler chapter...I don't own DP or TT. Did anyone catch the JL reference? Anyway to the story!**

" _What are you going to tell us friend Robin?" Starfire asked._

' _BEEP! BEEP BEEP!'_ The alarm blared.

"I'll tell you later! Dr Light's trying to rob JCGM!" Robin shouted.

"JCGM?" Danny asked confused.

"Jump City Gem Museum," Raven replied and teleported the group.

When the Titans arrived it was a wreck.

"Titans! For I will be the one to destroy you all!" Dr Light shouted.

Raven was about to jump into action but was stopped by Danny, "can I try?"

"Uh sure?" Raven replied and stepped back while Danny walked forward a few steps.

"Mullumo Venos Kaj Pereigos La Lumo!" instantaneously the light darkned and shadows waltzed. Danny's form shifted into a dark red eyed shadow. Slowly he slinked up to Dr Light tauntingly.

When he got close enough he raised his form and wailed.

Everyone froze from the sound.

" _So you're the fabled Dr Light?"_ Danny hissed.

Dr Light took a small step backwards, "Who are you demon?! Do you serve the Dark Titan?!"

Danny cackled evilly and lowered the temperature, " _no."_

"What do you want from me?!" Light shouted, as well as looking terrified from the Shadow.

" _Your light,"_ Danny hissed and screamed an ear piercing shriek.

"GET AWAY!" Dr Light screamed, dropping everything.

Instantly the light returned and Danny took a step backwards, then turned to face the shocked/nervous Titans.

"Dude! What was that!?" Beast Boy yelped.

"Titans, you just experienced your very first haunting. That one was pretty low key compared to some of the other ones that I've done. There are levels of haunting...1-10. So far mine are about 8 ½. Ravens are about a 5 or 6. There are differences between Demon and Ghost hauntings. So far Stopwatch is the only level 10 haunting ghost that I know of," Danny said but muttered the last part. "The reason it wasn't scary for you guys is because Haunting takes place mentally. I like to make an entrance though."

"In the beginning you said something in Esperonto, what was it?" Raven asked.

"Darkness come and destroy the light, those are the trigger words for people who afraid of the Dark. You guys should probably get him to a psychiatrist though...that was a level 4 but since Raven's given him a level 6 in less than a year..he'll lose the rest of his sanity if he doesn't get one soon.."

Robin saw Starfire shiver as everyone walked over to check on Light.

"You OK Star?" he asked.

"I am the OK Robin. Please do not worry about me," Starfire replied with a forced smile.

"Oh kay Star. Please tell us if we can help you," Robin said and gave her a small hug. Then he turned to go help the other Titans.

A small smile graced Starfire's lips.

"He likes you," a voice said from behind her.

Starfire yelped as she jumped into the air, "friend Phantom! You scared me."

"Heh sorry 'bout that," Danny said as he rubbed the back of his neck, "he really does like you though. He might not seem like it but he really does care for you. You see, tomorrow marks the day our parents died. They died eight years ago when they fell. He's afraid to make too many connections because he's afraid that if they die, he'll truly die as well. He needs to trust people more as well. That's part of the reason why I'm here. Please be there for him. He might seem cold but that's just how he deals with stuff. I've seen the future, it's dark. He needs you and the Team, Starfire." With that he disappeared into a cloud of black and green smoke. Allowing Starfire to think of what he said.

Danny walked over to Beast Boy when they got back to Titan's Tower.

"Hey BB! Can I talk to you?"

Beast Boy nodded and followed the ghost to the roof, "So Casper, what's up?"

"Tomorrow please don't fight anyone. I'm begging you. Also do some of your better jokes," Danny replied.

"Why?" BB asked curiously with a hint of worry.

"Mom and Dad's Death Day. I'm gonna take Rob to the Ghost Zone in the afternoon to go talk to them. I'm just asking that you don't push Robin to hard tomorrow," Danny replied.

"Got it dude! So videogames?" BB asked with a smirk.

"Later, I got to go talk to Cy," Danny replied with a smile then disappeared.

Danny found Cyborg in the garage working on the T-Car. "So when are you going to ask her out? She really does like you."

"Who?" Cyborg asked glaring.

"Dark and gloomy herself, Raven. I thought it was kinda obvious."

Cyborg dropped his wrench, "never. She doesn't like me."

Danny rolled his eyes as he pointed at the wrench, "fixsi. She does. Anyway, Robin and I are gonna be in the Ghost Zone tomorrow afternoon to go visit our parents. Everyone else knows, I just wanted to let you know. He's also been in a hard place for a couple of years. He gets to see them tomorrow, though he doesn't know that. By the way Raven's on the roof," With that Danny disappeared, missing Cyborg mutter "no wonder."

Cyborg straightened up, put the stuff away and headed up stairs.

 **Hi guys! I finally got that done! Now the conflict is somewhat starting. Romance won't be big in this story cause well...I've never had a girlfriend or boyfriend..(I don't want a relationship. Too much work and criticism.) So I won't be writing that much romance. Anyway I did fix Chapter 1. I'm not the happiest with this chapter but oh well, like I said it was a filler. Danny's last name is still Fenton and he's still a half ghost, stop worrying. Warning: I'm not good at writing Starfire nor do I like her that much. She won't speak or act often. TERRA IS NOT IN THIS STORY! This is after Slade so she's 'dead'. I hope everyone had good New Years. Please give me ideas! Finally some Robin and Danny brotherly fluff! This plot is very vague even to me! Anyway Danny out!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Oh god, this chapters confusing. FOR ANYONE WHO WANTS FLUFF (AS IN FATHER SON STUFF) PLEASE TELL ME! There is going to be some curse word(s) because of Danny. Just to let you know. Kris over reacted when she read this because of it. The next chapter hasn't been written yet so I can add fluff and stuff like that. Warning: this chapter is going to be confusing. You guys know the disclaimer drill, I'm not typing more than I have to. ON WITH THE CHAPTER! (This is a shorter one, sry!)**

 _Cyborg straightened up, put the stuff away and headed up stairs._

Danny walked around the tower a few dozen times to try and find his brother. After an hour he gave up and decided to scream, "ROBIN! GET YOUR A** IN THE LIVING ROOM OR I WILL GIVE BEAST BOY A FLASH DRIVE WITH ALL OF YOUR PERSONAL FILES ON IT!"

Robin charged into the room looking like he was going to strangle the teen.

"Knew that would get you in here," Danny said with a smirk.

"Danny what do you want?" Robin asked looking at his younger brother.

"We're gonna watch that flash drive. I haven seen it yet and we should probably watch it," Danny replied with a determined glint in his eyes.

Robin tensed then followed Danny to his room. Danny plugged in the flash drive and started up the video.

"If you are watching this video then you have discovered the truth about the Graysons and their sons, Richard and Daniel. Ten years ago Richard and Daniel were born to a man named Clockwork and his wife Selena. Then on October 31 in 2001 the couple disappeared. People changed the names to Finn and Amanda Walker, after the foster parents. The Walker's died after being attacked by a Shadow with glowing red eyes, after they attempted to drown the twins. The Grayson's then took custody of the twins and had all records of the Walker's erased. They found out the names of the twins parents, Clockwork, the Ghost of Time and Selena Kyle."

"CLOCKWORK AND SELENA ARE OUR PARENTS?!" the twins screamed you could probably hear it in Arkham.

The video continued, "It seems that Selena had died but was brought back to life. So one of the twins was born a ghost, the other alive. To protect his son, Clockwork turned him into a halfa with his power hidden so deeply that only a huge shock of ectoplasm could bring it out."

Dick and Danny started at the screen, then each other.

"-Soon after the Grayson's tragic death, Bruce Wayne adopted Richard and Jack and Maddie Fenton adopted Daniel." The video then stopped.

"Why does that suddenly make so much sense all the sudden?!" Danny yelled.

"Danny, you killed people who were going to kill us!" Dick yelped.

"Oh my god! I thought that they were trying to kill innocent kids! NOT US! And I thought I didn't kill them.." Danny yelped, suddenly noticing the seriousness of the situation.

"Then in 2014, after your family passed away-" Dick started.

"Bruce adopted me," Danny finished, "Well my brain's gonna explode from info overload."

"Ditto," Dick agreed.

"We need to talk to Bruce. Dick, man up and call him, I don't remember his number," Danny stated completely serious.

Dick froze, "NO WAY!"

"Danny growled, "I still have that flash drive, and overshadowing."

Dick slouched in defeat, "cellphone."

Danny smirked and tossed the black and white cell phone to his brother.

" _Hello?"_

"Hi Bruce-" Dick muttered.

" _Hello?"_

"Bird brain!" Danny cried as he grabbed the phone out of Dick's hands, "Hi Bruce! It's Danny! The bird brain put the phone on mute, anyway we have scary ass news that you will not like. We're gonna stop by later, is that ok?" Danny asked with sickening cheer.

" _Fine," Bruce replied._

"Wait Bruce! Don't hang up," Dick shouted and snatched the phone. "I was wrong, and I'm sorry."

There was a silence _, "Ok Dick. We'll talk tonight. We miss you two here, Alfred will be ecstatic to see you two again. Please stay safe,"_ with that Bruce hung up.

"Did that-" Dick started.

"Just happen?!" Danny finished.

"BRUCE IS POSSESSED!" the two screamed.

 **Danny: Finally! THAT CHAPTER TOOK TOO LONG! Anyway ummm I'm really tired. I will not be updating every day, probably only once or twice a week. The only reason I'm doing that now is because it's Winter Break. Please give me suggestions for the next chapter. I have no idea of what I'm going to do. Also tell me if you guys want Father/son(s) fluff. I have no idea where this story is going and I don't know how you guys feel about this chap. Please feel free to criticize! It helps me get better as a writer.**

 **Kris: Danny get off the computer, you've spent all day on it**

 **Danny: NO!**

 **Kris: D is going crazy, anyway please review. It does help him. He apologizes for characters not being how they're supposed too. Oh yeah sorry he lied about the timeline!**

 **Danny: SORRY!**

 **Kris: Danny's family and friends died in an explosion when he was fourteen so he went to live with Bruce Wayne. Danny made it so that Dick and Danny were born in the end of 1999, so they'd be either 15 or 16, I'm to lazy to do the math right now. This story takes place around January 2016 so yeah. If we screwed up please leave a review or PM Danny. Also, Danny doesn't really like this chapter so if you guys could tell us if we didn't completely screw it up...that be much appreciated.**

 **Danny: DANNY OUT!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello anyone and everyone! A wonderful reviewer told me that last chapter is was a little confusing because Danny killed someone. He didn't. So since Danny is a level 8 ½ haunter, his haunting is more deadly. The Walker's committed suicide because of the extreme haunting. He didn't know how to control his power when that happened. Sorry I didn't clear that up last chapter. This is going to be a longer chapter. I'm not sure about the ending but oh well. I don't own DP, TT, Bruce Wayne, or Alfred. ON WITH THE CHAPTER!**

" _BRUCE IS POSSESSED!" the two screamed._

Danny watched his brother wear out the carpet by pacing back and forth. "Dick, chill. You're not going to die. You just go and tell the team that we're gonna be gone for a few days and then we'll be back."

Dick glared but replied dully, "fine. Lead the way."

The two boys then walked into the living room where BB and Cyborg were playing a video game and trying to hurt the other so that they could win. Raven was reading, and Starfire was cooking a Tamaranian dish.

Robin coughed. No one looked up.

Robin then cleared his throat, no acknowledgements. Sighing, the teen looked over at his twin who then smirked evilly.

"LISTEN UP CUPCAKES!" Everyone besides Robin and Danny jerked at Slade's voice.

"WHERE IS SLADE?! I THOUGHT HE WAS DEAD!" Starfire screeched.

"Now that I have your attention, Short Stack has the floor," Danny/Slade stated.

"DUDE WHAT WAS THAT?!" BB screamed looking at Danny.

"What this?" Danny asked impersonating Raven, then in Dr Light's voice, "voice imitation. Extremely helpful."

"Creepy," BB muttered causing Danny to smirk.

"We're going to be gone for a few days. Cyborg will be in charge while we're gone," Robin stated.

Danny had an evil grin on his face and nodded.

"Thanks, we'll see you guys soon," Cyborg stated and gave both of them fist bumps.

"Good bye friends Robin and Danny! We will see you two the soon!" Starfire cheered and gave both a bone crushing hug.

"So Cy, did you ask her?" Danny asked with fake innocents.

Cyborg and Raven flushed a deep maroon.

"YES! ROBIN OWES ME MONEY! ROBIN OWES ME MONEY!" Danny cheered while doing a little dance.

Robin glared, "shut it Spooks. I still have a thermos." Robin waved the thermos a little.

Danny froze, "you wouldn't."

Robin then smirked as he twirled the thermos on his fingers, "try me."

Danny's eyes flashed blue as ice quickly froze Robin's feet. Zooming forward he snatched the green and silver thermos out of Robin's hands. Then cheered, "OH YEAH SHORT STACK-ASK STAR OUT ALREADY! SHE LIKES YOU!" he then tore downstairs to the garage.

Robin blushed from embarrassment, then looked over at Starfire, "hey Star, would you...I don't know, go out on a date with me when I get back?"

"Of course friend Robin!" Starfire replied with a smile and kissed Robin's cheek. Robin flushed red and the ice that held his feet to the floor melted.

"COME ON SHORT STACK! WE'LL NEVER GET TO GOTHAM WITH HOW FAST YOU'RE MOVING!" Batman's voice yelled over the speakers.

Robin glared then smirked, "I'm coming Spooks! Please note that I now have a girlfriend and you DON'T!"

Everyone could feel Danny's smirk, "and who said I didn't?"

"DANNY! WE ARE GOING TO HAVE A VERY VIOLENT TALK IN GOTHAM!" Robin screamed and took off.

The remaining Titans waited till he was out of the room before laughing.

"Wait till he finds out it's Speedy!" BB chuckled.

Everyone gasped at him, then Raven said with a small smirk, "we're gonna need a video camera. Danny said Robin would finds out when they get back."

Danny sat in the passenger seat of the car, keeping it invisible and every now and then intangible.

"So Dick, you ready to face the Bat again?"

Dick paled then groaned, "you are not helping."

"Of course not! It's my job to make you miserable!" Danny cheered then cackled evilly.

"Danny are you ok?" Dick asked a few hours later. Worry evident on his face.

"I don't know Dick. I don't know anymore. Finding out that Clockworks' our dad...well it's hard now I guess. I don't know what to do anymore. I mean it makes sense because I can usually see an attack before it can happen. Same with you, it's just hard I guess. Probably because of how many guardians we've had, then being responsible for two people's deaths!" Danny yelled then burst into tears. Dick pulled the car over and hugged his crying brother.

"Danny, it was your obsession to protect us. You were still new to the power. It was a complete accident. Plus who knows how many other people would have died." Dick comforted.

By then Danny's tears had stopped and he looked over at Dick, "you know about my obsession?"

Dick snorted, "minute I met you. It's protection isn't it. B figured it out when you protected an innocent girl from being hit by the Joker. That was the day you made the accidental sonic boom."

Danny blushed from embarrassment.

"Come on, we're 10 minutes from the manor, and Alfred's cookies." Dick said and started up the car again. Danny smiled.

Danny had to DRAG Dick to the door, literally. The halfa rang the doorbell and fixed the handcuff on his left hand. The other half was connected to Dick's right wrist.

"Hi Bruce!" Danny cheered. When Bruce opened the door. A small smile graced Bruce's lips as he opened the door to let the two boys in. Then smirking when he saw the handcuffs around Danny's left and Dick's right wrist. When the two boys walked in he then shut the door.

Danny then fazed the two of them out of the handcuffs, seeing that Bruce was blocking Dick from escaping. Dick's face burned red, then he ran towards Bruce, hugging him.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Dick cried into his adopted father's shirt.

Bruce paused from shock then hugged the crying teen, "it's ok Dick, I was wrong too." He looked up and saw Danny smirking. Bruce moved his arm a little so Danny could get hugged as well but Danny shook his head.

"No thank you! I'd rather not fully die from affordable family forgiveness fluff!" he shrieked and tried to back up.

Dick smiled and grabbed his twin's arm, pulling him into the hug.

"NO!" Danny shouted but then started laughing.

Soon the group of four (Alfred, Bruce, Dick, and Danny) were sitting in the living room.

"So what did you guys want to tell me?" Bruce asked.

"Well-" Danny started.

"We might have-" Dick continued.

"Found out."

"Our real parents identities." Dick finished.

Alfred and Bruce stared at the twins, "what?"

"CATWOMAN IS OUT MOM!" Dick and Danny shouted.

 **Danny: Finally! That was a fun chapter to write….I'm still a little nervous about it though...**

 **Kris: he's been working on this chapter for about 5 hours. It was funny this morning when his computer died and he had to stop copying from his note book and find the charger. Him yelling at his Hello Kitty stuffed animal was especially enjoyable...**

 **Danny: you told me you wouldn't tell anyone!**

 **Kris: Anyway this was a fun chapter! There was some fluffy stuff at the beginning and some family fluff at the end...the beginning was my idea, as I forced D to write it.**

 **Danny: you told me the idea and I liked it so I used it. That doesn't count as forcing.**

 **Kris: anyway...Danny(from the story) had an emotional break down! Danny (the idiot sitting next to me) really needs ideas for the next chapter. PLEASE GIVE US IDEAS!**

 **Danny: This was a longer chapter. Anyway I WAS ABLE TO ACTUALLY WRiTE SOME FREAKIN ROMANCE! It was small stuff but still romance! Anyway I hope anyone else who has to go back to school either Monday or Tuesday good luck, I really hate school schedules...PLEASE CRITICIZE!**

 **DANNY OUT!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'd like to say thank you to Candy Phantom for making me smile and make kris eat her "Cyborg x Raven will not work" words. Am I the only one who see fluff?! This is the shortest chapter because I need to do some explaining.**

 **1: I NEED ideas! Seriously, I have none. Please send me what you would like for a dick, danny, and bruce father son(s) moment. I'm out of idea's.**

 **2: who should Danny be dating? Kris said Speedy, but I'm more of a Speedy/Robin person so please tell me. (Sorry Sam/Danny people! Sam's dead so she won't work.)**

 **3: What should Selena's reaction be when she see Dick and Danny?**

 **4: I'd like to thank** **Candy Phantom,** **kyekye, YamiAngelLover, cbrown0925, yazmin 97, Dutchydoodle, Oracleshadow, Glacio Koro, and a Guest** **for following, reviewing, or favoriting this story!**

 **Kris: THANK YOU! Anyway we don't own stuff (WE'VE ALREADY TOLD U!) This will just be a small chapter with the Titans and what they did after Dick and Danny left. We don't own Nissan, if we did, well we'd be driving, and rich (as in Sam rich (DP ref)).**

As soon as Beast Boy saw the black and white _Nissan_ drive out of Jump City he zoomed back to the tower. Changing out of the bird and into his normal human form.

"Cyborg-we need to host a party."

Cyborg looked up from the T-Car, "not tonight. I have a date."

Beast Boy started laughing, "who?!" Then took a drink of water from his water bottle.

Cyborg looked at the changeling, "Raven."

Beast Boy spit out the water in his mouth, "RAVEN!?"

"Yup," Cyborg replied.

"Nice job Cy, it was pretty obvious, and I'm oblivious. Anyway what do you think about doing a party tomorrow?" BB asked leaning up against the doorway into the garage.

"I think it's a marvelous idea!" Starfire cheered as she flew into the garage. "Friend Raven also thinks it's a good idea!"

"Deal, Grass stain-let's get started." Cyborg said with an evil smile.

(morning after the party)

"dude, we are so dead."

"couldn't help with agreeing with you BB. Danny said he'd haunt us if the tower wasn't still standing when they got back."

"We are sooo worse than dead."

 **That chapter was fun in my opinion. This will probably be the only chapter solely on the Teen Titans without Danny or Robin.**

 **Kris: the only reason he skipped the party is because he's never been to one that would be that crazy. Don't judge him, he has a crazy schedule with school, dance, baseball, and family. Whenever there's a party like that he can't go because of one of the previous reasons. but feel free to make fun of him! only reason he did this chapter is because of Winter Break.**

 **That chapter was terrible in my opinion**

 **Kris: You JUST SAID YOU LIKED IT!**

 **no I said it was fun to write. It was still a stupid chapter.**

 **Kris: start writing book boy, the readers deserve an actual chapter before Sunday, or the Hello Kitty stuffies get it.**

 **NO!I'm out of ideas! If you wish to save the Hello Kitty stuffies PLEASE SEND ME FLUFF IDEAS! Anyway please criticize this chapter. Sorry it was short. Death's Throne will get updated either today, tomorrow, or Wednesday.**

 **DANNY OUT!**


	6. Chapter 6

**We're BACK! SORRY it took so long to upload.**

 **Kris: Book boy had about 2 mental breakdowns…..you're not healthy books,**

 **Danny: *glares* PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE send me ideas for a Ninjago/DP and a MLP/DP crossover. It is much appreciated. Sorry the chapter is going to be short.**

 **Kris: stop being so sentimental. Anyway this chapter is mainly Catwoman's reaction and takes place the night Danny and Dick get to the Manor**

 **Danny: I'm just glad it's the weekend. ONTO THE STORY!**

" _CATWOMAN IS OUT MOM!" Dick and Danny shouted._

… _.._

"Selina, we need to talk," Batman said as he walked towards Catwoman atop Wayne Casino.

Catwoman spun on her heel to face him with an angered expression, "About what?! Throwing me into prison?!"

"No, about your sons."

Catwoman's eyes widened then hissed venomously, "I. Dont. Have. Any. Children."

"Catwoman may not but Selina Kyle has Richard and Daniel," Batman said walking forward.

"No."

"Selina," Batman stated softly. "I swear on the Infa map that they are alive, they want to see you."

Selina gave a small gasp, "how?! I haven't heard that name be used in over 15 years!"

"Danny. Come On, they're waiting for you," Batman replied.

… _.._

"Wow Bruce, impressive," Catwoman said as she walked next to Batman inside of the Bat-Cave. Both vigilante and thief's masks were off revealing Bruce Wayne and Selina Kyle.

"DICK! GIVE IT BACK!" a voice screamed.

"Oh no." Bruce muttered with a sweat drop. Two boys crashed to the ground from a small platform about 5 ft in the air. One was wearing a black tee and jeans while the other a red shirt with grey shorts.

"Dick! GIVE ME BACK MY WALLET!" the boy with the black t-shirt screamed.

"No way Danny! I-" Dick said as he opened the wallet. "YOU'RE WITH ROY!?"

Danny froze, "Noo."

"Dick, Danny, shut it." Batman snapped, alerting the twins of his presence. Then glared at Danny, "we are going to talk later."

Both twins froze.

"Run?"

"Run."

"OH no you two don't!" Selina stated as she grabbed both by their collars.

"Crap. We are so dead." Both muttered.

 **DONE! That took too long…**

 **Kris: Please send us ideas! Chapters get uploaded faster and we're out of ideas. Remember to send us ideas for a MLP/DP crossover! If you guy's like Book Boys writing style please check out the Max Steel and Danny Phantom crossover Phantom Link and the DP/YJ crossover Death's Throne.**

 **Danny: This chapter was hard to write but fun.**

 **Kris: ….your calling it fun? *Facepalms* he's mental.**

 **Danny: PLEASE REVIEW!**

 **-Danny and Kris**


	7. Chapter 7

**Danny: ok ok ok! I know that it's been WWWWWWWWWAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY too long since I last updated. I'm sorry. Some people have been asking about Kris and I's relationship, we're step-siblings. Now that that's outta the way, I wanted to tell you wonderful people that I have started working on the MLP crossover with DP. It WILL NOT be uploaded until this or Death's Throne are finished. I would also like to thank everyone who has followed, reviewed, and/or favorited this story.**

 **Kris: Stop being sentimental and give them the story already!**

 **Danny: *glares* Anyway tada!**

" _Crap. We are so dead." Both muttered._

…..

Wind and rain pelted against the walls of Wayne Manor as thunder boomed in the distance. Inside, in a small library, five people sat.

"Explain now." Selina growled.

Danny flinched, "well…."

"It's a long story…." Dick finished.

The adults raised their eyebrows.

"Yeah, and we have time. Now speak up or you're both grounded, as in no Robin or Phantom," Selina retorted.

A mock look of betrayal flashed across Danny's face, then he pointed at Dick, "IT'S HIS FAULT!"

"MY FAULT?!" Dick yelled, "IT'S YOUR FAULT!"

"HOW IS IT MY FAULT!?" Danny yelled at jumped at Dick. Quickly the two of them were trying to either maim or fully kill the other.

"RICHARD AND DANIEL TIME! Knock. It. Off!" Selena yelled. The twins froze. Danny's left hand inches from Dick's right eye.

" BUT IT'S HIS FAULT!" the twins shouted and pointed at each other. "Wait-what are we arguing about again?"

"How you two were going to explain what happened but then you got into an argument over whose fault it was," Selina stated.

Both boys sulked, "ask B, then us."

"No. I want to hear your sides first," Selina replied.

"But Mooommmm!" Danny whinned.

Selina raised an eyebrow, "now."

"Fine. So one perfectly sunny day, Dick and I decide to go out for a walk, we then see you and Br-" Danny started. "OW!" The teen started to rub the back of his head. Dick smirked in triumph, "-as I was saying-"

"THE OTHER ONE!" Dick yelled.

Danny pouted, "I better not be the flower boy at your and Bruce's wedding."

Alfred, Bruce, and Selina looked at the teen in surprise.

"What? You think being the Time Master's son doesn't come with any side effects? Anyway, were kidnapped at birth. Some psychos try to drown us. Future me saves us unknowingly. Haunts the kidnappers. They Commit suicide. I go to the Fenton's while Traffic Light goes to the Graysons. Grayson's die, B adopts short stack and he becomes Robin. While I'm with the Fenton's they create a ghost portal, I go in, get shocked with 100,000 volts of energy and ecto energy. So since I was somehow already a halfa-the machine brought out the powers. Then when the Fenton's passed away, daddy bats adopted me! It's fun haunting the Joker!"

Selina stared at the teen with wide eyes, "no wonder there are days where he just cries in Arkham...you know, your bringing back his sanity."

Everyone just stared at her.

"Hold it, I'm bring the insane back to normal because I'm haunting HIM?!" Danny asked.

Dick grabbed his jaw from the floor and shut it, "You're gonna collect dust."

Danny just stared at him, "..."

"So anything you want to add Dick?" Selina asked.

"Nope!" Dick chirped and took a sip of his hot chocolate.

"Great," Bruce muttered and looked out the window, watching the rain pound against the Gotham skyline.

 **Kris: Danny didn't know what to do so he kinda just ended the chapter there...Sorry.**

 **Danny: The who's fault argument actually happened less than an hour ago…**

 **Kris: *facepalms***

 **Danny: I didn't really like that chapter but it was more of a filler…**

 **Kris: REVIEW!**

 **Danny: Now to start on homework…**

 **Kris: Your just going to watch NCIS**

 **Danny: but that is homework!**

 **Kris: *glares* Good luck to everyone who has to go to school tomorrow. Stupid Monday's…**

 **-Danny and Kris**


	8. Chapter 8

Danny: I'm so so so sorry.

 _ **PLEASE SEND YOUR OC VILLAIN!**_

Name:

Age:

Hair color:

Eye color:

Physical description etc:

Species: (If other than human.):

Skills and strengths:

Abilities: (For example levitation or pyrokinesis. This isn't necessary.):

Weaknesses and fears:

Likes:

Hates:

Friends:

Enemies:

Frienemies:

Secrets (if any) and any other information you'd like to add:

I apologize, Clones can not be updated till I get a villain and we're both (Kris/Me) are brain dead. We apologize for the inconvenience and hope to hear back from you guys!  
-Danny and Kris


	9. Chapter 9

**Danny: it's short but I might've gotten some inspiration. So here you guys go. WARNING: THIS STORY IS RUSHED, THERE MIGHT BE A RE-WRITE BUT IT IS HIGHLY UNLIKELY! I HAVE PLANNED THE END. THERE ARE PROBABLY LESS THAN 8 CHAPTERS LEFT. I do plan on making a sequel, but it might take awhile. Don't own TT or DP or Ghost Busters.**

The next morning:

Danny and Dick casually walked down one of Gotham's many and busy main streets chatting idly. The sun's warm rays bathed the bustling city in light.

Suddenly the Ghost Busters theme song blared. Alerting the teens of an incoming phone call.

Dick shot a 'really?!' look at his blushing twin who tried and failed to defend himself, "whaat!? It's catchy!"

Dick facepalmed and muttered something along the lines of 'hopeless or idiot' as Danny answered his phone, "yello?"

"DUDES! EMERGENCY! YOUGOTTOGETSBACKSHERELIKERIGHTNOW!" Beast Boy's distressed voice screamed.

"Woah woah woah, BB, slow down. What?" Danny asked into the receiver.

"CLONES! LOTS AND LOTS OF CLONES!"

Wide bright blue eyes looked at each other silently agreeing. "We'll be in Jump in less than 2 hours. Try to hold them off," Danny commanded.

"We're trying! But hurry!" Beast Boy shrieked. The twins then met the sound of nothing.

"The call was disconnected. But we need to hurry," Danny stated. The two then raced towards their bikes and took off for Wayne Manor.

 **Danny: I know it's short and was badly written but please bear with me. Please review or PM me an idea for a clone, please! They can be an OC or part of either series. Like I said short, but this story needed to be updated.**

 **-Danny (sry about the wait!)**


	10. PLEASE READ THE AN

_**READ THIS! IMPORTANT!**_

 **Hello everyone who has been with me this entire time and supported me. Now before all you guys jump to the conclusion that I'm stopped writing fanfiction-DON'T! I am discontinuing 75% of my stories and rewriting them! The originals will be taken down after I get past the point where they stop. My life has flipped and flopped and last night I decided to read every single one of my stories on here...I despised almost every single one of them! The ones that will get the most work will be** _ **Death's Throne**_ **(it will be renamed and such) and** _ **Why Clones Don't Work Anymore.**_ **They will all be similar to their originals, but, they will be written better and well, less middle school Language Arts/English style... I'm going to be focusing on one story solely for a month, and try to finish it, then move onto the next. So the re-writes might take a while. PLEASE LOOK AT OUR PROFILE FOR THE LIST OF REWRITES! If anyone would be willing to beta for any of the re writes, it'd be much appreciated! I apologize for the inconvenience.**

 **-Daniel 'Danny' V**


End file.
